Rukia
by Hachi The Bloody Prince
Summary: "Maafkan aku Ichigo, aku sudah membuat kamu sedih. Tapi aku juga tidak akan bisa tenang disisi-Nya, jika kamu selalu murung begitu. Aku menyayangimu Ichigo.." fanfic Hachi yang pertama, jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya lewat review.


**A/N: ini first fic saia, jadi mohon bantuannya, senpai. Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya lewat review. Don't flame, please...**

**Rukia... By 'Hachi' Monogatari.  
Bleach By Tite Kubo.  
Genre: Romance, Horror.  
Pairing: Ichigo X Rukia.  
Warning: OOC, AU, GaJe, Abal, Typo.  
**

**O o O o O o O  
**

**Crieeet...**  
**BRUAAAAAAAK.**

Begitulah suara pintu yang tertiup angin dengan tiba-tiba. Serta, aroma wangi bunga melati yang mendadak muncul, membuat hati 32 siswa dan siswi dikelas 10-B berdegup kencang karena kaget. Kelas yang tadinya gaduh, seketika menjadi hening.

"Asano~, pasti Rukia datang lagi~," Kojima coba menebak.

"Bisa jadi sich, gue jadi merinding," balas Asano.

"Sama! Gue juga".

"Mungkin, Rukia pengen nemuin Ichigo lagi," timpal Asano.

Kojima hanya mengangguk.

"Udah ah, jangan ngomongin dia terus, gue merinding nih," Asano mengelus lehernya karena bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri. Seakan-akan, seseorang meniup lehernya. Dan benar saja, sedari tadi, Rukia sudah berdiri disana, mendengarkan bisik-bisik dua orang itu. Karena makin takut, Asano dan Kojima memilih diam, dan duduk manis menghadap papan tulis.

**O o O o O o O**

Hampir setahun ini, Rukia menjadi bahan pembicaraan Sma Karakura. Rukia adalah gadis yang pintar, manis, dan baik hati, Rukia juga terlahir di keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki. Sayangnya, ia meninggal di usia yang muda, dan dengan cara yang mengenaskan pula. Rukia menjadi korban pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh teman baiknya sendiri. Sebelum maut menjemputnya, Rukia jatuh hati pada seorang pemuda populer di Sma tersebut. Ichigo Kurosaki namanya, ia adalah pemuda tampan dan suka menolong. Rukia sangat menyukai Ichigo, begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun, Rukia rela menolak dan memendam perasaan sukanya itu demi Inoue, sahabat baiknya. Orihime Inoue sangat tergila-gila pada Ichigo, dan gadis itu rela melakukan apa saja hanya untuk mendapatkan cinta Ichigo.

**O o O o O o O**

Back to flasback...

Hari itu, saat jam istarahat, Ichigo datang menemui Rukia...

"Hai, Rukia!" sapa Ichigo sedikit malu-malu.

Rukia yang sedang sibuk mencatat, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada si penyapa, "Hai! Ada apa?" Tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Gue pengen ngobrol bentar ama lo, itu kalo lo gak sibuk," Ichigo menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Emangnya ada apa? Bicara aja disini".

"Jangan disini, gimana kalo di kantin aja," saran Ichigo.

Rukia berpikir sejenak, "Oke deh!".

Setelah membereskan bukunya, keduanya pun pergi ke kantin.

**O o O o O o O**

Sesampainya dikantin...

Dengan semburat merah yang tercetak diwajahnya, Ichigo berkata, "Sebenarnya... gue mau bilang kalo gue suka ama lo," katanya.

Mata Rukia membulat, dia tidak percaya kalo orang ia sukai juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya.

"Rukia~, lo mau gak jadi pacar gue?" tanya Ichigo.

Ingin sekali Rukia mengatakan 'Ya' saat Ichigo menanyakannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Rukia teringat pada Inoue, sahabat baiknya. Ia tidak ingin melukai perasaan hati Inoue yang juga menyukai Ichigo.

"Rukia, gimana? Lo mau apa gak?" Tanya Ichigo tidak sabar.

"Maaf~... gue gak bisa," jawab Rukia dengan nada penuh sesal.

Ichigo mendesah sedih, "Kenapa?".

"Gue gak bisa jelasin alasannya".

"Gue bisa ngerti kok".

"Gue minta maaf Ichigo~, tapi gue yakin ada gadis yang lebih baik buat lo" Rukia meyakinkan.

Walau kecewa, Ichigo berusaha menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

**O o O o O o O**

Inoue yang tidak sengaja melihat Rukia bersama dengan Ichigo, terus mengawasi keduanya tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Waktu itu, Inoue menganggap jika Rukia ingin merebut Ichigo dari sisinya.

Sepulang sekolah, Inoue yang sudah dikuasai oleh perasaan cemburu, tega membunuh Rukia. Bahkan gadis itu seakan kehilangan akal sehatnya dan membunuh sahabat baiknya. Awalnya Inoue mengajak Rukia ke gudang belakang sekolah, Rukia pun menerima ajakan itu dengan senang hati. Ditempat itulah Inoue melancarkan niat buruknya. Dan disanalah Rukia merenggang nyawa.

Flashback off…

**O o O o O o O**

Kini Inoue memang sudah mendekam dibalik dinginya jeruji besi, tapi Rukia masih saja bergentayangan, setidaknya itulah anggapan orang-orang di sma itu.

**O o O o O o O**

KRIIING.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, dua sampai tiga murid dikelas itu mulai meninggalkan ruangan yang terkesan angker, yang dulu menjadi ruang kelas Rukia. Hanya satu orang yang tidak, dialah Ichigo. Ia masih disana, ditempat duduknya, merenung sendiri dengan tatapan kosong seperti biasa. Sejak kematian Rukia yang terkesan begitu cepat dan seperti mimpi, Ichigo yang periang kini selalu murung.

Namun, tatapan kosongnya itu seakan buyar, ketika melihat kejadian tidak masuk akal. Sebuah spidol melayang-layang di udara, lalu spidol itu bergerak dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu dipapan putih dalam ruangan itu.

Mata Ichigo membelalak lebar tidak percaya saat membaca bait tulisan tak beraturan dipapan yang tadinya tak terjamah.

_"Maafkan aku Ichigo, aku sudah membuat kamu sedih. Tapi aku juga tidak akan bisa tenang disisi-Nya, jika kamu selalu murung begitu. Aku menyayangimu Ichigo..."_

Setidaknya itulah yang tertulis dipapan. Ichigo mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya. Tapi akhirnya Ichigo sadar jika itu tidak sekedar mimpi disiang bolong.

Ichigo pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata, "Maafin gue Rukia, gue emang bodoh!. Tapi, sebelum lo pergi, gue pengen sebentar aja liat lo untuk yang terakhir! Gue mohon!" pinta Ichigo.

Dalam waktu yang begitu singkat, Rukia menampakkan wujutnya sambil tersenyum. Dan bayangannya menghilang begitu saja. Sosoknya menghilang bersama aroma bunga melati favorit Rukia. Meski sedikit kecewa, Ichigo nampak senang dapat melihat wajah tersenyum Rukia untuk terakhir kalinya.

**OoOoOoO**

Beberapa hari kemudian, suasana di Sma Karakura berubah jadi lebih baik, sama seperti perasaan Ichigo. Rukia kini telah tenang di alamnya. Dan Ichigo, kini dapat kembali tersenyum bahagia seperti dulu. Dengan terus mengingat semua kenangan saat ia bersama dengan Rukia.

"Selamat tinggal Rukia, yang tenang disana ya! Gue disini, gak bakal lupa ama lo, karena elo adalah cinta pertama gue..." gumam Ichigo sambil mendongak ke langit.

**O o O o O o O**

Review please...


End file.
